1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and an apparatus for controlling a display panel. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method and an apparatus for controlling to display image information on an unfolded display area of a flexible display panel.
2. Description of the Related Art
As electronic devices have become light and simple, a touch screen having a touch panel and a display panel which are integrally formed with each other has become widely used as the display unit thereof. Recently, a flexible display panel has been featured.
The flexible display panel replaces a glass substrate that surrounds a liquid crystal with a plastic film in a Liquid Crystal Display (LCD) and an Organic Light Emitting Diode (OLED), thereby making it possible to fold and unfold the display panel. The flexible display panel is resistant to impact as well as thin and light. In addition, the flexible display panel may be bent or stooped, and may be shaped in various forms. Further, although the flexible display panel is slim and light, it remains unbreakable even in the case of dropping the panel, thus making it is easy to handle and durable. In addition, the flexible display panel may be formed to have a curved shape, thereby making it possible to expand an application range of the display.
An entire display area of a flexible display panel may be divided into an unfolded area and a folded area. For example, the flexible display panel may be in a state in which the entire display area is rolled around the axis of rotation, a state in which the entire display area is unfolded to unroll from the axis of rotation, or a state in which only a portion of the entire display area is unrolled from the axis of rotation, like a toilet roll. According to the related art, the image information is displayed on the entire display area. As a result, an application efficiency (i.e., the ability to use when only a portion of the entire display area is unrolled) of the flexible display panel is deteriorated. In addition, power remains consumed at the folded area.
Therefore, a need exists for a method and an apparatus to control the display of image information on an unfolded display area of a flexible display panel.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present invention.